A Cursed Love
by abyssal chaos
Summary: Millennia ago, a princess fled from her prince after he betrayed their love. Vowing to never fall in love again, she lives a life of bitterness and despair, cursed to watch those around her die. This is a teaser! Just seeing if there are enough people who


****

A Cursed Love 

by abyssal chaos

~*~

****

Prologue – Once Upon a Time

__

A pink-haired child was sprawled across her pink and white bedspread, a tiny gray kitten perched precariously on her head. She brightened visibly as a woman entered her room, her red eyes flashing in happiness. 

"Puu! Can you tell me a bedtime story before I go to sleep? Please?" 

The green-haired woman smiled down at the girl. "Of course, Small Lady. What would you like to hear?" 

The girl bounced on her bed, ignoring her kitten as it hissed and dug its claws into her hair. "The one that you told yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and the day before that!" The kitten rolled her eyes. 

The woman raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement. "All right, then." Sitting down on a nearby chair, she cleared her throat and began. 

~*~

"Once upon a time, in a distant time and place, there lived a princess. She was not outstandingly beautiful, nor was she uncommonly brilliant, but she radiated an aura of kindness and innocence that touched even the cruelest cynics. She loved all, and all loved her, with the exception of a few select antagonists that were later either healed or destroyed. 

Like all princesses, this princess had found her prince and had fallen in love. The prince was her polar opposite; ebony black and crimson where she was gold and silver, silent and moody where she was open and cheerful, a mysterious enigma where she opened her heart for all the world to see. His enigmatic character fascinated her, and her pure joyfulness captivated him. They were perfect for each other; the fates had bound them to each other millennia ago, and their love connected them in such a way that they were more one being than two. One was not complete without the other. 

Their love, perfect as it might seem, did not come untainted. 

There were many pure souls in this world, but few could parallel the power of the princess. This absolute purity, her untouchable innocence, bestowed upon her a gift she did not want but could not cast away. She was given the gift of immortality, the power of eternity. 

The prince, hearing this, despaired. His love would suffer eternity alone, while he would live only one short mortal life, leaving her behind forever. He became obsessed with finding the key to his own immortality, so his princess would not have to suffer alone. This was a difficult search, for his soul was nowhere as pure as his soulmate's. 

He had one weakness, one fatal flaw, that led to the destruction of their love. He held a weakness that all men carried, however small and hidden it might be; a thirst for power and an insatiable greed. As he delved into the ancient texts and runes, searching for some sort of power that would grant him immortal life, his soul's purity slowly faded away, replaced by a strange darkness. The light of his soul became dim, as his love's only became brighter, a sparkling star amongst a sea of lights. 

Time flowed by, decades, centuries passing by the two, unmercifully unaware of their despair. While her power was able to give him long life, it was not eternity, and he could already feel his age creeping up on him, threatening to destroy him at any moment. He immersed himself deeper in his search, his light readily fading away as darkness corrupted his soul. The princess watched helplessly, her heart breaking as she watched her love ruin himself. 

After ceaseless searching and sleepless nights, he finally found it; the seemingly wondrous savior of their love – the key to his immortality. The price that must be paid seemed little to him now, after spending his life searching for this one thing that would save him; all he must do is surrender his soul completely to the darkness, and he would receive the power that he so desperately wanted. Darkness controlled him completely, and he became an immortal. 

The princess was, needless to say, horrified. The man who had given himself to the darkness was not her prince; he was a different man altogether, a man ruined by his own greed for power. The one thing that was to save their love instead destroyed it. 

Furious at her rejection, the prince pursued her unrelentlessly. Her love for him became a dark fear and hatred. She became bitter, blaming herself for the change in her love. She fled from him, from her home, self-hatred and fear clouding her mind. 

She vowed to herself, an eternal promise, that she would never, for the rest of her eternity, for the rest of time, never fall in love again."

**__**

End Prologue 

~*~

I know, I know. It sucks. I've been having a major case of writer's block, which is why I can't continue stories and keep on shoveling out new ones. This one was even more disappointing than usual. *sigh* Oh well…

Review, please; I want to know what you think! 

I have the couples in mind, but if there are enough reviews, I _might_ change my mind…


End file.
